Collide
by SkinnyVanilla
Summary: A Jane and Maura love story inspired by the song Collide by Howie Day. (rated T for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**The dawn is breaking; a light is shining through. You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you.**

The first rays of Boston sunlight were streaming through the window when Doctor Maura Isles began to stir from a long, luxurious night of sleep. Before her eyes opened, she felt the weight of an arm slung over her waist and another pair of legs intertwined with hers. Without a second thought she knew they belonged to her best friend and partner in crime, Detective Jane Rizzoli.

The night before had burned into this morning when Jane had indulged on a few too many post-happy hour beers at Maura's. Maura had to bite her tongue to hold in the laugh that bubbled up at the thought of half carrying an inebriated Jane towards bed the night before.

"Jane, come on! You have to help me at least a little bit!" Maura had said, giggling at a stumbling Jane, who was using Maura as her personal crutch. Maura half dragged Jane toward the guest room, the two of them laughing and falling all over each other the entire way. _I'm never letting her live this down._ Maura thought, looking over at Jane, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, attempting to put one foot in front of the other.

Finally, Maura had managed to get Jane settled into the guest bed. "There you go," Maura said, smiling at her friend, looking adorable and childlike all snuggled up in the king sized bed. "Goodnight, Jane," she called, heading towards the door.

"Maura! Where are you going?!" Jane called out in panic.

"To bed! To sleep! And you need to sleep too, based on the amount of alcohol you've consumed, you're going to-" Jane abruptly cut Maura off.

"No, Maur, sleep here." Jane said, looking earnest.

"This isn't my bedroom, Jane," Maura responded logically, although her pulse quickened. She'd realized her more than platonic feelings for Jane a while ago, and while she didn't want to ruin their friendship, she also knew she had to protect her own heart from breaking by avoiding situations like the one presenting itself now.

"Please," Jane said, looking at Maura with eyes full of love. Maura couldn't do anything but nod and slip silently under the covers to join her friend.

Now, Maura lay wide awake, wrapped up in the woman she loved. She didn't move, didn't stretch, barely breathed so as not to stir Jane and end the euphoric feeling she longed for. Glancing at the clock, she noted that the time was just barely after 6 am. Knowing Jane, she probably wouldn't awaken until after 8 at the earliest.

After a good twenty minutes of lying absolutely still, Maura's stomach began to growl. She silently cursed her body's reliance on eating early in the morning while simultaneously placing a hand over her stomach in a vain attempt to dull the sound.

Weighing her options, Maura finally decided to carefully roll over so she could face Jane and then after a little while, she'd get up to eat breakfast. She didn't know how many times in her life the opportunity to observe a sleeping Jane would present itself. Slowly, Maura managed to turn herself over so she was lying on her side, her face dangerously close to Jane's. The sight before her made her heart swell almost painfully with love.

Jane was sleeping on her side, her raven hair splayed out behind her. Her body almost curved towards Maura's, as if a gravitational pull in the night somehow drew them to each other. Her face was neutral, an almost smile on her lips. She looked peaceful and kind, a side of her that Maura knew well, although not many other people did. Most people couldn't get past her sarcastic comments and gruff exterior, but Maura saw right through it from the moment they met in the Division One Café. The Jane that Maura came to know and eventually love was sweet and silly, but with a South Boston twist. She reminded Maura of an M&M. Hard and colorful on the outside, but so so sweet on the inside.

Sighing, Maura decided to push her luck a little further. She slowly lifted one hand out from under the sheets and slowly reached towards Jane's face. _God, she's beautiful. _She ran one finger across Jane's cheek and closed her eyes at the contact. It was such a small gesture, but she felt like all the love she held in was being expressed in that one solitary motion.

Suddenly, she felt Jane shift around her. She pulled her hand back quickly and faked sleep as Jane slowly began awakening. _She's supposed to be out for a few more hours!_ Maura thought exasperatedly.

"Maura…" Jane said sleepily. Slowly, Maura opened her eyes and looked into Jane's. They were so beautiful they made her heart ache.

"Good morning, Jane," Maura answered her, trying to make herself sound much more tired than she really was. She was waiting almost fearfully for Jane to pull away from her and get out of bed, afraid for the loss of contact that was sure to come soon.

"I'm sorry for making you sleep in the guest room," Jane said, moving one of her arms to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"It's really alright. Does your head hurt? You drank quite a few beers last night," Maura said worriedly.

"It's not that bad," Jane answered. "Thank you, though. For last night and for… Everything." Jane said, sighing and averting her gaze from Maura's piercing hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, absent mindedly reaching out to touch Jane's face, all of the past anxiety faded with Jane's new behavior. Jane reached up and took Maura's hand in her own and linked their fingers and at the same time pulled Maura closer into her.

Maura's heart soared. Was this really happening? Was this the moment that she and Jane became something more than 'best friends?' Her heart quickened and she closed her eyes, leaning into Jane and audibly sighing.

"Jane, I-" Maura began, slightly pulling back to look at Jane. Suddenly the look on Jane's face changed from calm and loving to worry and maybe even fear.

"No, Maura, I'm sorry. I should go." Before she could even blink, Jane was up and out of the bed, leaving a dazed Maura in the bed. She winced when she heard the front door close behind Jane, but she didn't cry. At least not until she heard Jane's car start up and pull away from the Beacon Hill home. Away from Maura.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **thank you to everyone who reviewed! this is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm kind of nervous that it's not very good. I would appreciate any kind of feedback, especially constructive criticism. Oh, and obviously the characters aren't mine and neither is the song!

**I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face light up again.**

After Jane walked out on her, Maura tried everything she could think of to make herself feel better. She went for a run, did yoga, even meditated for what felt like hours. Eventually though, she gave up on getting Jane off her mind and retreated to the sofa with a too big glass of wine and a box of Thin Mints from her secret stash of Girl Scout cookies. Flipping on the television, she turned it to the Discovery channel without really watching the show that was on. Instead, she allowed her mind wander to the one woman she wished she could get off her mind.

Across town, Jane sat in her small apartment, head in her hands, mind racing. _Why did I just leave her like that? How could I do that to her?_ Jane replayed the scene over and over in her head. Maura's small, delicate hands touching her face, Jane's heart beating so loudly she thought for sure Maura would hear, and then the sudden fear that froze Jane's heart. Maura's face fell when Jane retracted. It broke her heart over and over, but Jane couldn't get the image out of her head.

The two women spent a miserable Saturday with their minds wrapped up in each other, either too embarrassed or too stubborn to contact the other. Sunday, though, Jane caved. Unable to sleep, Jane sent Maura a text early that morning. _I'm really sorry about everything… Can we talk?_

When Maura's phone buzzed at 7 am, she was surprised it was from Jane. She read the message and her stomach instantly twisted. To say she was afraid was an understatement. Maura had loved Jane for a long, long time, and never had if affected them so disastrously. The entire situation seemed like double edged sword to Maura. After a good 10 minutes of staring at her phone screen, she finally answered.

_Sure, come over anytime. _Once Jane read Maura's reply, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

Maura paced back and forth across her living room, waiting for Jane. She knew that since she said 'anytime' it might be a while. She paced across the living room and then made her way to the bathroom to triple check her appearance. She was wearing dark grey yoga pants and an off the shoulder, light pink knit sweater. If it was anyone but Jane coming over, she would've changed, but she knew regardless of what happened the night before or what was about to happen, Jane had seen her looking a million times worse. Maura swept her hair off her shoulders and into a low ponytail, leaving a few pieces down to frame her face. She moved closer to the mirror then, examining every pore, every imperfection, and decidedly left the bathroom before she got too worked up. _It's just Jane._ She reminded herself.

When Jane pulled into Maura's driveway, a part of her desperately wanted to throw the car into reverse and turn around. But fear wasn't something she gave into, no matter what was causing it. She glanced in the rearview mirror, and examined her tired eyes and tangly hair. Then, she looked down at her clothes. Running shorts and an old sweatshirt donned the detective's long limbs. She silently cursed herself for not putting on something a little more flattering. _Come on, Jane. It's just Maura. _She inhaled deeply and let it out fully before exiting her car and walking towards Maura's front door.

Usually, Jane doesn't even knock, but she felt awkward and out of place today, so she raised her left hand and knocked gently on the door. Maura nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. She swallowed nervously, and then proceeded to the front door.

"Hi," Maura said, opening the door for Jane.

"Hey," Jane said, not meeting Maura's eyes. Maura stepped aside and motioned for Jane to come inside. Maura felt slightly light headed and maybe a little bit nauseous. She hoped Jane wasn't able to tell.

"We should sit down," Maura suggested, keeping her voice level and calm.

"Um, right. Yeah, we should sit," Jane answered. Her brain seemed incapable of forming coherent sentences. Jane followed Maura to the living room where they both sat on the couch, more space between them then had ever been before. Too much space. Maura opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and closed it again. The girls shifted uncomfortably, unsure of where to go from here.

"Jane… You said you wanted to talk," Maura finally said cautiously. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Jane was here with her now. She didn't want to lose that. Jane just sat there, frozen. After a few more minutes of silence, Maura tried again, more boldly this time. "Let's stop all the games, okay?" At this, Jane's eyes jerked up to meet Maura's for the first time all day.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked. Maura just shook her head.

"You're unbelievable! I saw the way you looked at me yesterday. I saw it on your face, Jane Rizzoli. " Maura's voice was verging on hysterical. She didn't want to lose control, but she needed to say this. Her heart was tired of the constant tug and war game going on between her and her best friend.

"You saw what?" Jane asked quietly, almost timidly. It was so different from the usual confident tone Jane had that it made Maura do a double take. Maura looked at Jane carefully for the first time that day. She saw the fear on Jane's face and it made her heart melt. Maura scooted across the couch so she was side by side with Jane, their knees just touching. She took Jane's hand in hers and looked up into Jane's wide, beautiful eyes.

"I saw love. And not a friend love or even a best friend love. Real, honest to God love, Jane," Maura said, watching Jane's face closely to observe her reaction.

"Maura, no, it's-" Jane was cut off by a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"What are you so afraid of?" Maura asked her, holding Jane's gaze.

"Everything." It was the most honest thing Jane had said all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! Honestly, I feel like this is really short, but at the same time I'm not sure how to make it longer. Any suggestions would be appreciated! This is my first fanfic ever so I really appreciate every response and every view and every follow! You guys are the best! :)

**Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide. **

With her sudden confession, Jane collapsed into Maura. Maura's arms enveloped Jane's body and Jane nuzzled into honey blonde hair while Maura rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry," Jane managed to choke out. Maura felt warm tears on her neck and she pulled Jane even closer to her.

"For what?" Maura murmured into Jane's ear. Jane pulled back so she could look at the woman she loved.

"For… Never telling you any of the things you deserved to hear," Jane said honestly. Maura tilted her head in slight confusion in the adorable way only she did. "I've never met anyone like you. You're brilliant, that's a given, but you're so much more than that. You've got the biggest heart and you're so kind. You've been there with me for everything for years, Maura. You were there when my parents got divorced and through everything with TJ… You never strayed from my side. Every single time I fell, you were there. You caught me. When I was so broken I felt like I'd never leave my couch again, you were there, pushing me, motivating me in your own special way. After Marino, after the incident with Paddy, after Hoyt, it wasn't me being strong and bouncing back. It was you, healing me, fixing me, making me whole again. It's always been you. I can't remember what my life was like before you, but I do know that I never want to find out."

If it wasn't for the scientific improbability, Maura would've sworn her heart was performing somersaults inside her chest. Jane's admittance was making Maura fall more in love with her by the word. "I'll always be there to help you up when you fall, Jane. No matter where this goes. You'll always have me," Maura said, trying to convey her emotions the way Jane had just done. For the first time in her life, though, Maura felt words failing her. She couldn't make letters flow to words to flow into sentences that would assure Jane the way Jane's words had done for her. Jane Rizzoli had left her speechless. And Maura was only slightly surprised. "Jane… I can't… I don't know what to say…" Maura tried to explain, her head slightly spinning. _Is this room always so spinny? _

Jane smirked. "Did I just leave you, Doctor Maura Isles, speechless?" Maura looked down a little sheepishly, a slow blush creeping over her cheeks. She nodded. "There are so many other ways to express emotion without using words," Jane said, cupping Maura's cheek.

And suddenly, the room wasn't spinning anymore. The room wasn't even a room, because all Maura could see was Jane. Time seemed to cease as Jane slowly inched her face closer and closer to Maura's. Jane fingers were still lightly holding Maura's face as Maura leaned toward Jane. Their lips were so close to touching it was agonizing. Maura was trying to force her eyes open so she could see Jane, so she could believe this was really happening. When Jane's lips finally brushed Maura's lightly, Maura stopped trying to keep her eyes open. She didn't need to see Jane to know this was real. Both girls sighed simultaneously at the contact before pressing their lips together more firmly. _This is really happening, oh my God. This is Jane. This is my Jane._ Maura felt like her mind was incapable of working as Jane continued to kiss her, Maura allowing her to take the lead. They shifted in unison, both trying to get closer to each other without breaking the contact. As the kiss deepened, the world ceased to exist. All Maura could see, feel, hear, taste, breathe was Jane. Jane's lips on hers, Jane's hair tangled around her fingers, Jane's heart beating against her own. There was no gravity, no oxygen, nothing but Jane. Her Jane.

"Maura…" Jane breathed, pulling away slightly. Maura opened her eyes to see Jane looking intently at her. Deep brown eyes met hazel ones, air electric with words not yet said.

"Jane, I-" Maura began, removing her hands from Jane's hair to grasp Jane's.

Jane cut her off almost immediately. "I love you." And suddenly, they were tangled together again, their lips meeting passionately. Every movement was making up for years of lost time. Jane gently maneuvered herself on top of Maura, cradling her head lovingly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Maura hummed between kisses, her arms wrapped around Jane's hips, pulling her closer so every part of Jane was touching her.

Finally, Jane moved her lips to Maura's neck, moving her hair so she could kiss every inch of skin. Maura's face was flushed and the heat was spread over her body making her hungry for more when a thought occurred to her.

"Jane," Maura stammered, trying to get Jane's attention. "Jane, what if your mother comes over?" she managed to choke out, distracted by the feelings Jane was eliciting.

"Shit," Jane cursed, reluctantly pulling her lips away from Maura's neck, and disentangling their limbs. "I guess we should probably talk about… This anyway."

"I don't really know what you want me to say, Jane, besides I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you."

Jane smiled widely, then moved in to kiss Maura. "I love you too," she said, her lips hovering dangerously close to Maura's. "After everything we've been through, it's always been you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all for the kind words and I appreciate everyone who's reading!

**I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind. **

"Jane…" Maura said, gently shaking Jane's shoulder. They were lying on the couch, limbs entangled. They fell asleep together shortly after their confessions to one another that morning and now it was creeping towards 4 o'clock.

Jane was holding Maura close to her, a faint smile on her lips and warmth radiating from her entire body. Maura loathed leaving her side, but her hunger pains were increasing with a vengeance. She needed food, and then she and Jane needed to have a more serious talk about their relationship, if that's where this thing is headed.

"Maura…" Jane groaned, pushing Maura's hand away and burying her face deeper into the couch cushions. A smile played on Maura's lips as she leaned in toward Jane. "Five more minutes," Jane murmured.

_Not on my watch._ Maura thought. She brushed Jane's hair away from her neck and pressed a light kiss right below Jane's ear. "Wake up," Maura whispered into Jane's ear, biting her earlobe gently.

"Mmm..." Jane hummed, stirring from her sleep. She opened her eyes lazily to see Maura sitting on the edge of the couch where she was laying. Maura was perched precariously, sitting almost sideways so she could lean over Jane; her hair was slightly mused from sleep and her face was clear of makeup. Jane had never seen her so beautiful. Her heart fluttered at the way Maura was looking at her. Jane sat up and stretched before reaching out to Maura. She placed her hands on Maura's waist before tugging gently, situating her so she was straddled against Jane's lap. "Come here," Jane rasped.

Maura leaned in and met Jane's lips with hers. Jane was humming against Maura's lips and when their tongues tangled together in a frenzy of emotion, it was Maura who moaned. Maura rolled her hips lightly into Jane's as she tangled her fingers into raven colored locks. When Maura lifted her hips away from Jane's slightly, Jane pulled her back down hard, causing them to both to cry out in pleasure. Just when Jane was about to busy her hands beneath Maura's shirt, she felt Maura's stomach growl in hunger. Jane laughed against Maura's lips.

"Are you hungry?" Jane whispered.

Maura quirked her eyebrow suggestively at Jane. "You bet," she replied, moving her hands down Jane's body before her stomach gurgled again. Jane laughed out loud this time.

"For real food, Maur," Jane clarified. "You're starving! Let's get something to eat." Maura fixed her mouth into a pout.

"My stomach insists on crotchblocking us!" she said, still frowning. Jane laughed again, kissing Maura's forehead.

"You're the dumbest genius I know," Jane said teasingly.

"So you've said," Maura replied, losing her frown and replacing it with a wink. Grudgingly, Maura removed herself from Jane, then offered Jane her hand. Jane took it and pulled herself up, but instead of letting go, she interlocked their fingers before walking towards Maura's kitchen.

"What are you hungry for?" Maura asked, opening her fridge. Jane winced at all the vegetables and the leafy greens Maura seemed to love so much. It wasn't that Jane really hated vegetables, but she didn't find them particularly filling or satisfying. And she loved irritating Maura just a little bit. "Jane, I promise vegetables won't kill you," Maura teased, noticing Jane's reaction.

"Don't you have anything… Less green?" Jane whined. "Oh, I know!" she exclaimed. "What about alfredo!"

"Actually, alfredo sauce has a very high fat content due to all the cheese and-" Maura tried to dispute, but Jane cut her off.

"Oh my God, Maura, we haven't eaten all day, a little fat won't kill us!" Despite their little quarrel, their hands remained intertwined and their eyes were sparked with affection.

"Alright, fine," Maura surrendered, dislodging her hand from Jane's to grab a box of pasta from the cupboard. Jane smiled triumphantly and grabbed some cream from Maura's fridge to start the sauce.

The two moved effortlessly around the kitchen in comfortable silence, stirring noodles and sauce, chopping vegetables for salad. The only difference between this night and any other was the way they didn't brush off their touches as accidental. Hands lingered on lower backs, bodies brushed against one another without apology. It felt different and liberating and lovely.

"Jane," Maura said, breaking their silence.

"Hm?" Jane asked, not looking up from the sauce she was stirring.

"What are we doing?" Maura asked, a knot tightening in her stomach.

"We're making pasta and alfredo sauce," Jane smirked at Maura. Maura rolled her eyes, but smiled good naturedly.

"I know that, Detective Smartypants," Maura said, trying to keep the mood light as she continued. "I mean with… Us. What are we doing?"

Jane dropped the spoon she was using to stir the sauce with a clang. She picked up the spoon clumsily before turning around to face Maura. "What do you mean? I thought it was pretty clear what we were doing?" Her palms were sweating from nerves as she struggled to look Maura eyes.

"I mean, what happens tomorrow at work? Are you going to kiss me goodbye at the elevator? Are we going to tell your family and our co-workers? I just want to know where this is going because I can't lose your friendship, Jane."

Jane took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose and Maura winced visibly. She knew that Jane pinching her nose was a sign of stress or frustration and she hated being the cause of it.

"I don't know exactly what's going to happen, okay? There are a few things I do know, though. First of all, I love you. I'm in love with you. Second of all, if you're okay with it I'd like to shout it from the rooftops that you're mine. I've wasted years of my life trying to avoid my feelings out of fear. And now that I know you feel the same as I do, I want to make up for the lost time. I've never done anything like this. But this is different. This is you," Jane was being so honest and open it made Maura's eyes fill with tears. This was the Jane that Maura loved so deeply. As much as she loved the brash detective that was strong and unwavering, the Jane underneath who was sweet and loving and honest made Maura's knees weak. "As long as you want this too, Maura, I'm all in."

Maura turned back toward the counter to set down the knife she was holding before crossing her kitchen and wrapping her arms around Jane. Maura found Jane's lips with her own. The kiss was soft but passionate and full of love and longing and warmth. "I love you," Maura whispered against Jane's lips, wrapping her legs around Jane's hips. Jane held Maura up with her strong arms, never breaking contact. Jane turned with surprising ease and flicked the stove off before walking purposefully toward the stairs. Any thoughts of food were long forgotten as the two made their way up to Maura's room. They fell into bed together where Jane showed Maura just how much she meant every loving word.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update! This is gonna be the final chapter for this story, and I definitely plan on writing another one pronto!

**Even the best fall down sometimes, even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time, I somehow find, you and I, collide.**

The insistent beeping of Maura's alarm clock the next morning roused both girls from their dreams the next morning.

"Oh my God, Maura, what time is it?" Jane asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes while Maura flipped off the alarm.

"5:30," Maura responded, sitting herself up and pulling the blankets up over her shoulders.

"WHY?!" Jane questioned, flopping herself back onto her pillow dramatically and pulling the blankets up over her head. Maura sighed and lay back down next to Jane.

"Because we have to go to work," Maura responded logically. Jane pulled the blankets off of her head and quirked an eyebrow at the woman next to her.

"Or do we?" she said, moving closer to Maura.

"Yes, we do. I took an-" Maura was cut off abruptly as Jane ran her fingers teasingly along her sides. "Oh… I get it," she said, blushing. Jane smiled at her and kissed her lips sweetly before Maura pulled back. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, we really do have to go to work."

Jane pouted, rolling back to her side of the bed. "Fine, but I'm sleeping until at least 6:30." She said pointedly.

Maura shrugged. "Okay, I'm gonna go get in the shower then," she said, slipping out from beneath the sheets, goose bumps prickling her body as air hit her newly exposed skin. Jane bit her lip as she watched Maura move across the bedroom and out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" she called, suddenly not so tired anymore.

Two hours and lots of coffee later, the two women entered the police station. Jane's hand rested lightly on Maura's lower back and Maura wore a mega-watt smile that could be seen from space. They expected everyone around them to gape, to stop what they were doing and stare, but as they entered the station, not a single person seemed to notice the change. Not the security guard, not a single one of the uniforms milling around the lobby, no one seemed to realize. Jane cast a questioning glance at Maura before shrugging and leading her into the café.

"Hey ma!" Jane said, waving to her mother, who was stationed behind the counter. Jane's other long arm snaked its way around Maura's waist, and Maura blushed ferociously and lowered her eyes. She never expected Jane to be so open with their newly established relationship.

Angela made her way around the counter to greet her daughter and Maura. "Hi baby!" she said, kissing Jane on the cheek, then Maura. "I'll get you guys some coffee," she said, bustling back around the counter toward where the cups were stashed.

The two girls approached the counter, Jane removing her arm from Maura's waist in favor of interlacing their fingers. "Hey, ma, can I talk to you about something real quick?" Jane decided she wasn't wasting any time with telling people Maura was hers, and that included her mother.

"Sure, what is it?" Angela said. "Is everything okay?" She lowered her voice as she turned back to Jane and Maura.

"Better than okay, actually. I just wanted to tell you first that Maura and I are together." Jane said, flinching slightly, bracing herself for her mother's reaction. She knew it would be okay, because there was nothing Angela loved more than her children, but she also knew her mother could be very vocal when she was excited or less than pleased.

Angela smiled, "Oh, honey, that's great," she said, handing the girls their coffees. Jane quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Jane asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, don't think this is an excuse for not giving me grandbabies," Angela adds, winking at Maura. Jane rolls her eyes.

"Well that was better than I thought it would be," Jane murmured to Maura. Maura just shrugged. Unlike Jane, she has a feeling Angela knew about their feelings long before the two of them admitted it.

"You know, this doesn't really feel as different as I thought it would," Jane said to Maura as they approached the elevators.

"Maybe that's because it's not really any different. Except for this," Maura said, smiling softly before pressing a soft kiss to Jane's lips. It was quick and chaste, but still so loving.

Jane smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maura said, stepping toward her separate elevator. The two kept their eye contact as they entered their respective elevators and pressed the buttons. "I'll see you in a bit, Jane."

"Bye, Maur," Jane said as the elevator doors slid closed. Jane leaned back against the cool metal wall, her ears picking up on the quiet music coming from the elevator speakers.

_Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I finally find, you and I collide. _


End file.
